


Phoenix in the Snow

by ArchonsVoice



Series: Genesis [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AIs Playing Chess With Human Pieces, Artificial Intelligence, Cybernetics, F/F, Original Character(s), Sequel, Set in Canada(If you Squint)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchonsVoice/pseuds/ArchonsVoice
Summary: Somewhere in the lands beyond Azgeda a new Empire is turning its gaze towards the Coalition.  Its very existence has remained unknown to the Coalition but its ambitions could have drastic effects on the fragile peace that exists within the Coalition - a peace that Lexa has sacrificed almost everything to gain.  Even as this new threat begins to manifest forces within the Coalition play their own games, working to wrest power from Lexa's grip and behind it all an unseen hand shapes the fate of people and empires.With Clarke having gone missing in the North for over a year Lexa is forced to venture out on her own to try and make sense of what has become of Clarke.  Journeying into a strange land Lexa will need to pick up Clarke's trail - a trail that has had a year to grow cold - and to complete Clarke's mission to find the AI responsible for the changes that have been wrought upon them all while avoiding the agents of both organic and synthetic powers that seek to block her path.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Genesis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686133
Comments: 13
Kudos: 449





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> We begin with a familiar prologue which is set long after this story has ended and sees one of Clarke and Lexa's descendants coming to grips with the facts of her existence in a world were augmented human beings are the norm and AIs are a fact of life. While Madelene does have her own story you can expect it to be told in interludes between the main action and there will be some overlap between her story and the main narrative. The first half of the work will be told entirely from Lexa's perspective and will centre mostly around her time in the North.

Prologue

The Citadelle marketplace was a bustling hive of activity just as it was every Monday morning. Vendors sold everything from fresh bread to small arms to the latest pieces of tech to come out from the FDS. Madelene took a moment to savour the yeasty scent of the still steaming loaves as she passed by a baker’s window. She was half tempted to stop and buy one of the tasty confections that the patisserie vendors were selling but she knew that she didn’t have the time for it. If she wasn’t careful her mother would already be looking for her, after all being the heir apparent to the Akkadian Empire meant that she was always under a close watch.

Madelene’s train of thought was interrupted as the hulking figure of a Gen Six made its way down the concourse. The titanic union of human and machine was intimidating even to a people who had become inured to the presence of augmented humans all around them. Madelene remembered reading in her history classes about the original Generation One members of Project Argus and the role that they had played in civilizing the wilds. The Avenue of Heroes boasted quite a few statues of Generation One agents. Generation Six agents dwarfed their predecessors by a good meter standing easily at three meters and served as a living embodiment of Mari’s will. Gen Sixes invariable wore a mask of mimetic nanotechnology that allowed them to choose exactly what expression they would show the world – they seldom reflected anything but stoic impassivity.

The Gen Six was flanked by a group of Imperial guards resplendent in their golden armour and a coterie of Luminati. The Luminati were more visibly augmented humans who served as advisors and diplomats. The Luminati were an order that transcended national boundaries and like the Gen Six acted as a bridge between human society and AI society. They were all just one big happy family now unlike the tumult of the Dark Century and the Dawn War or so went the party line. Madelene still found the Luminati and the various of generations of Project Argus to be unsettling, and that was in spite of the fact that she was host to the same technology that coursed through their veins.

Madelene gulped as she moved down an alleyway, it was unlikely that the Gen Six was out looking for her in particular but then again, the agents of Mari tended to have a preternatural instinct about them that bordered on the precognitive. It would be best for her to be out of the city before the alarm was raised. Madelene wasn’t really watching where she was going as she hurried down the alleyway so it should have come as no surprise to her when she ran into Amarok’s mimetic side.

“And just where are we going today?” The massive silver wolf purred at her as it looked down on its handiwork.

Madelene glared up at him from where she was lying on the ground. “And just what business is it of yours Rocky?”

Amarok growled at her. She knew he hated the pet name that she given him. “That’s no answer Princess. Merely a deflection.”

Madelene studied the glowing red eyes that stared at her, wondering how she could convince Amarok to let her go on with her little quest. Amarok was not really a wolf but an ancient construct that dated back to before the Cataclysm. Legend had it that the first Solara had rescued him from the radioactive ashes of what was once Toronto, or had it been the other way around? Regardless, Amarok wasn’t ever going to tell her the story of his past nor did it seem likely that he was going to let her go on her merry way.

“I’m going to take the Pilgrim’s Path.” Madelene replied shortly.

Amarok settled onto his haunches and let his tongue lol out which was his way of laughing at her. “Very funny Princess.”

Madelene picked herself up from the ground and straightened her hood. “I’m being serious.”

“Oh, so you’ve heard the calling?” At Madelene’s guilty look Amarok cocked his lupine head at her. “I thought not. That begs the question – why would you do something so colossally stupid as going into the lion’s den without an invitation?”

“I’m eighteen years old…” Madelene began.

“Ahhhh yes, that explains it all.” Amarok snorted.

“Would you let me finish?” Madelene bit out as she gave Amarok a shove. Even with her enhanced strength, pushing Amarok was like trying to bowl over a mountain.

“Do please go on.”

“I’ve reached adulthood and I’m entitled to some answers. Just what exactly happens when people are called? Why is everyone so worried about it? What happens to the people who don’t come back?”

“I think I know what this is really about.” Amarok said as he regarded her with a knowing look. “You’re worried that you won’t be called. Most people are called on or around their sixteenth birthday and it’s been two years since then. You’re afraid that you won’t be called at all.”

“Mother said that I should be grateful for that.” Madelene sighed as she hung her head. “I would have an opportunity to lead a mostly normal life, but what would that mean? Every Solara since Clarke has been called to the Redoubt.”

“It would mean that you’re fine the way you are.” Amarok replied sagely. “You don’t need to be called.”

“You’ve been there haven’t you Amarok?” Madelene asked.

“Many times.”

“Then take me there.”

“Why?”

“Our society is founded around knowledge – knowledge of the world around us, knowledge of science, knowledge of each other and knowledge of ourselves. The Redoubt is the epitome of my quest for understanding.”

“So you hope by going there to gain a deeper knowledge of yourself or are you just simply curious?”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious but I feel like it’s something I need to do.” Madelene sighed.

Amarok let out a long-suffering sigh as he rose from his sitting position and stretched with a yawn. He may not have been an actual wolf but he had certainly embraced the mannerisms of one. “Since you aren’t about to let it go, I suppose I may as well take you.”

“You will?” Madelene was almost giddy.

“You probably won’t be thanking me after this is all over.” Amarok grumbled as she clambered onto his back, the mimetic nanometal fibres of his coat moulding themselves around her to ensure that she didn’t fall off. “Hang on.”

Riding was the wrong word to describe travelling on Amarok’s back because it implied that the rider had some degree of control over their destination. The first time Madelene had been a passenger aboard Amarok she had realized just how little control she had over where the robotic wolf was taking her. She had seen her mother ride Amarok and they had moved as though they were of one mind which wasn’t far from the truth since her mother had later told her that she joined Amarok’s consciousness when they travelled together. So far Amarok hadn’t allowed Madelene that experience.

Madelene nestled herself down into Amarok’s ‘fur’ as the two of them galloped down the Citadelle’s wide boulevards towards the outskirts of the city. The gate guards knew better than to try and stop Amarok as he shot through the city gates and down the Queen’s Way. Once they were clear of the city Amarok’s gait lengthened into a bound that no organic creature could match. Madelene knew what she was in for and closed her eyes as she heard the wind howl around them.

The rhythmic gallop gradually lulled her to sleep and after what felt like only a few moments she could feel herself being jostled as Amarok slowed down. They had come to a set of stone pillars at a crossroads – the beginning of the Pilgrim’s Path.

“Here we are.” Amarok said as the came to a halt in front of the pillars.

Madelene swallowed audibly as she peered down the tree lined pathway. Unlike the Queen’s Way the Pilgrim’s Path was practically a tunnel through a forest – a forest that was very lively. Brambles and vines slithered out of the underbrush as though they were looking at her. The pathway itself was shrouded in green shadows and the hints of movement in the underbrush were enough to warn away all but the most committed … or foolhardy.

“You can still turn around Madelene.” Amarok murmured.

Madelene sat up straighter and steeled herself for the journey ahead. She was not going to allow a malevolent forest stop her from reaching the Redoubt and finding the answers to her questions. “I’m going on.”

Inwardly she held her breath, silently praying that Amarok would take her all the way to the Redoubt. She had little doubt that if she went by herself the plants would pick her up and throw her back out of their forest.

“Well then, hop off.” Amarok replied with a shake of his mane.

“What?” Madelene squeaked.

“I said climb off.” Amarok repeated. “You have to go down the path yourself. If I take you it defeats the purpose.”

“What do you mean?” Madelene asked as she climbed off of Amarok.

“The path is meant to be walked by the aspirant and it’s meant to be intimidating and challenging.”

“You mean it’s a test.”

“Yes, but also I’m planning on taking the back-way in.”

“You’re what?!” Madlene exclaimed.

Amarok grinned at her with a smug, wolfish smile. “Mari certainly wouldn’t let me waltz in the back way with you on my back. She’d want you to have the full experience.”

“You.” Madelene snarled.

“Happy travels Madelene.” Without another word Amarok turned and galloped off down the road leaving Madelene alone with forest.

Madelene let out a disappointed huff as she shouldered her pack of supplies and turned towards the path. The vines were looking at her in an almost questioning way as though they were wondering if she was still going to proceed down the path.

“What do you think I’m going to do?” Madelene groused to the vines. “I’m not turning around, so you better get out of my way!”

Surprisingly enough the vines withdrew, although there was something resentful about the way that they did so. It reminded Madelene of a kicked dog and of the old saying that ‘every dog has it’s day’. The undergrowth continued to flex and writhe with a mind all its own as she walked down the avenue.

She was about a hundred metres down the avenue when the entrance to the pathway sealed itself up behind her. Madelene was struck by a sinking sense of dread as she watched the brambles knot themselves together behind her - it was just her and the forest now.

***

She had been walking for a good hour under the canopy without making any appreciable progress down the path. The path and foliage had blurred together until it had become impossible to tell if she wasn’t simply walking in a circle. The brambles had continued to dog her steps and the more adventurous or malicious members of the pack had taken to poking or stinging her whenever she slowed down.

Madelene paused for a moment to take a sip from her canteen, she looked up at the dense canopy hoping to catch a glimpse of blue sky but she was only graced with a view of the swaying fronds and leaves of the forest. Madelene sighed as she felt one of the brambles poke at her once again. There had to be something that she was missing. Travelling down the path couldn’t be as simple as just walking until she reached her destination.

Madelene cast her mind back across what she had heard and read about Mari, the AIs and being called to the Redoubt. The Calling was a poetic name for a signal that originated from the symbiotic colony of nanites that resided in every citizen’s body. While everyone had a symbiote not everyone would hear the Calling. As far as Madelene knew the Calling simply imbued the host with a powerful drive to travel to the Redoubt to the point that they could navigate towards it on instinct alone. What happened to the pilgrims after they reached the redoubt was a matter of speculation. Some pilgrims returned as Luminati and she suspected others became Gen Sixes. Madelene couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something more going on with the pilgrims, something that went beyond the Luminati.

With an excruciating slowness the pieces of another puzzle slowly began to click into place in Madelene’s mind - the path was decoy. If the pilgrims instinctively knew where the Redoubt was then they would simply go into the trackless expanse of the forest, confident in the knowledge that they knew where they were going. The path itself was a test in order to winnow out those who had genuinely been called from those who had no idea where they were going. The only problem was that Madelene had no idea which way to go in order to reach the Redoubt.

Madelene considered first one side of the path and then the other. She had studied the different types of carnivorous and sentient plant life that graced the world in her younger days. The forest surrounding the Redoubt could well be a single gestalt entity that would consume not only its prey’s physical being but also its mind in order to become more intelligent. Antagonizing it could well invite her own consumption.

Steeling herself Madelene turned towards the right-hand side of the path and walked towards the border between the Path and the forest itself. The branches seemed to knot themselves together as though blocking her path but she had a feeling that it was more of an act than a genuine show of resistance. For a moment she considered cutting a path through the branches with her sword but she knew that doing so would be pointless and even dangerous. Holding out her hand Madelene pushed against the branches. There was a soft shiver that seemed to resonate through the forest and then a moment later Madelene was plucked bodily off of the path leaving no sign that she had ever been there in the first place.

Madelene’s head spun as she was thrown onto the loamy woodland floor of the forest itself. She had been expecting the branches to give way before her or even for them to stubbornly deny her entrance. She had not been expecting to be ‘enthusiastically’ welcomed into the forest proper. The vine that had grabbed her wrist had left a series of barbs and cuts behind it as it withdrew and Madelene hissed in pain as she touched her wrist. She had been lucky that the vine hadn’t decided to pump her full of poison as well.

The inside of the forest was a world away from the path with an undergrowth that was constantly in motion. Madelene tried to peer through the viridian gloom but she could make out nothing but a sea of tree trunks and tendrils of bracken. She knew that she had only moments before the vines attacked but she had nothing with which to combat an entire forest, until a distant memory chose that moment to remind her of its presence.

It had been during one of her lessons that she had asked her tutor, an enigmatic Luminati who had been modified to the point that she no longer even looked human, about the origins of the symbiote that inhabited her body. The Luminati had responded that the symbiote had began its life as a powerful weapon but over successive generations it had evolved with its hosts to the point its power was difficult to even measure. Unleashing the symbiote’s power risked forfeiting one’s very existence.

Madelene could feel one of the creeping tendrils slowly winding its way up her leg and she knew she had mere moments to act before the forest devoured her. Snatching her knife out of her satchel she drew the blade across her palm. The black blood welled forth but unlike the other times she had cut herself the substance wasn’t simply blood, it spread viscous tendrils out over her palm as though anticipating what would come next. Madelene closed her eyes and focused on the symbiote. For almost her entire life she had been afraid of it, it lurked within her like some sort of caged predator waiting for an opportunity to be turned loose. Every lesson she had been taught stressed the importance of keeping the symbiote controlled lest it cause unimaginable destruction. The Luminati spent years developing a connection with their symbiotes but Madelene hadn’t had that opportunity, yet.

There was something feral and untamed as the blood broke free from her palm and exploded outwards at the forest, snapping trees and dissolving the tendrils until Madelene was standing in a perfectly bare patch of ground. The forest reared back away from her and Madelene realized that she had made a terrible mistake in turning the symbiote free. If she didn’t restrain it, the symbiote would gleefully devour the forest and perhaps even more. She had to stop it before it was too late.

Madelene extended her hand and willed the symbiote to stop and to withdraw back towards her. In a moment she was able to feel every cell off the newly created organism yearning to break free, to consume its host’s enemies. The chorus of signals from the symbiote threatened to overwhelm her and swallow her up like a drop of rain in an ocean. Madelene was no drop of rain though, she was descended from great leaders who had brought light to the world when it was at its darkest and her own desire to find answers burned brightly within her.

The black tendrils shuddered and withdrew back into her clearing, the voice of the symbiote’s cells quieted at her commands.

Madelene took a deep calming breath as she struggled to get her racing heart back under control. She whispered an almost silent thank you to the symbiote that surrounded her. Madelene was surprised as she felt a wash of appreciation pour over her. The symbiote seemed gratified at being recognized.

Turning her attention to the woods Madelene addressed the forest directly, “You’ve seen what I can do now. I’m not an easy piece of prey for you to devour.”

The wood rumbled around her in response, knots of spiked brambles wound themselves around her clearing like the quills of a porcupines. The wood seemed prepared to defend itself.

“I don’t want to fight you.”

There was a pause in the forest’s activities, it almost seemed to be listening to her.

“I only want to go to the Redoubt.”

A series of rapid-fire clacks echoed through the forest like gunshots. The woods seemed to shiver around her.

“Why won’t you let me through?”

“You do not belong.” The forest whispered in a chorus of reedy voices.

“How do you know that?”

“Can sense. Those who do not belong do not enter. They become of us.”

Madelene tensed up, anticipating another attack from the forest. “I do not belong but I’m not going to become one of you.” 

“You are discord. You cannot be of us.” The forest whispered. There was a strange note of regret in its chorus.”

“I’m glad we agree on that.” Madelene answered, relaxing infinitesimally.

“You will return.”

“I will not return. You will let me through.” Madelene replied defiantly.

“You do not belong; you will not enter.” The forest repeated stubbornly.

Madelene growled at the forest, around her the symbiote began to advance on the edges of the forest. “I don’t want to hurt you but I’m going through.”

“You hurt.”

Madelene paused at that. She didn’t want to harm the forest even though it had as good as admitted to devouring intruders but she couldn’t see a way to get the forest to cooperate. If only she had some way of convincing the forest that she belonged. 

“Part of me is of the Redoubt. I have not heard the calling but I know I must go there. Is this not the same thing?”

The forest shivered and brambles shifted uncertainly. “Similar, but not same.”

“Perhaps similar enough for the keeper of the Redoubt to make that determination?”

The forest relaxed slightly. “Perhaps.”

“Then let me pass and I’ll surrender myself to the keeper’s judgement.”

There was a long sigh as the branches withdrew to present her with a new path. “Proceed and leave none of yourself behind.”

Madelene whispered a silent thank you as she reached out to call the symbiote back to herself. The black particles aerosolized themselves and flowed back towards her, pouring themselves through the very pores of her flesh.

Madelene collapsed onto the ground, her head swimming as all of the symbiote returned to her body. Where before she had a blessed silence in her head, now she heard dozens of whispers as the symbiote’s systems communicated with one another. Madelene closed her eyes and willed the whispers into silence. When she opened them again, she was herself once more.

Standing up with a waver Madelene made her way down the path that the forest had laid out for her.

***

She was bone tired by the time that she reached the edge of the forest. Whether it was the exertion of releasing her symbiote, the stress of fighting with the forest or simply the arduous trek through the woods Madelene couldn’t tell. She was certain that if she didn’t find a place to rest soon, she would end up just collapsing.

As she stumbled out of the forest and onto the promontory above the Redoubt, Madelene’s breath was stolen from her. Historical records had painted the Redoubt as being a barren wasteland surrounding a mountainous valley but it was now a far cry from that. The evening light caught the magnificently lush hanging gardens that now made up the valley. Carefully built stone structures supported cascading flowers and cobalt blue rivers wound their way throughout the garden. Plants that had no business surviving the Northern clime defiantly flowered making the garden a sea of colour. If Madelene didn’t know better she would have thought that she had stumbled into Eden. 

Glancing about her Madelene struggled to find a way down into the garden. Eventually Madelene found a wide river that seemed to feed one of the reservoirs of the valley and she set about trying to ford the river. As she reached the midpoint of the river her footing came undone and the current yanked her legs out from underneath her. Dragged down into the river Madelene struggled to the surface just in time to hear the ominous roar of falling water. Sucking in a single terrified breath Madelene saw misty corona of the top of the waterfall racing towards her. Just before she reached it, she was sucked down by the undertow. The ferocious current pounded her into the rocky riverbed just as she went over the top. For a moment Madelene couldn’t help but wonder if she had come all this way only to be undone by a river. A moment later she was swallowed up in the darkness and noise of the falling water.

***

The hand caressing her temple was profoundly comforting and reminded her of a time in her youth when she had come down with a bad fever. As human beings evolved so to did the micro-organisms that called them hosts to the point that viruses had evolved to be able to resist even a symbiote enhanced immune system. The end result was that Madelene had been confined to her bed for several days as she fought off the infection. During that time her mother had stayed with her despite having handmaidens to watch over her.

Madelene dazedly blinked her green eyes open only to be met with a pair of glowing blue orbs boring into her own. Madelene shrank back into the bed in terror as she realized just who had been caressing her hair. Seated beside her was none other than the humanoid avatar of Mari, the most powerful AI in the region and the patron of both the Akkadians and the Kongeda. The AI had eschewed an organic avatar for one that was wholly synthetic so that there could be no doubt about who and what she was. The avatar’s ‘hair’ was a mass of mechanical tendrils that wound themselves together like a Medusa’s nest of vipers. Her face was hewn out a pale whitish nano-material that gave her the full range of facial expressions and at that particular moment it was contoured into an amused smirk. Then there were the glowing blue eyes that were unnervingly wide and unblinking. Looking into them was like staring into the abyssal depths of the ocean - that infinite blue expanse waiting to swallow you whole.

“For someone who was desperate to see me you seem awfully afraid of me.” Mari purred, her voice deep and warm like a bath of honey.

Madelene’s mouth opened and closed as she attempted to form words.

“I expected you to be a bit more erudite especially after your performance in the forest.”

“You were watching me?” Madelene croaked.

Mari’s hand came to rest on Madelene’s cheek as she exerted a gentle pressure on her, just enough to keep her from turning away. “Does that surprise you?”

“No.” Madelene whispered, her gaze caught by those two cerulean orbs. The longer she looked into Mari’s eyes the more she felt herself slipping away. Mari seemed to take pity on her and looked away giving Madelene a chance to come back to herself.

“It’s been quite a long time since I’ve had an unannounced guest, longer still since I’ve had to tend an organic.” Mari remarked as she withdrew her hand from Madelene’s cheek. “I’m afraid a bit rusty when it comes to basic hospitality.”

Madelene tried to sit up only to find that her body wasn’t obeying her commands. Mari gave her a soft smile as she squeezed her shoulder. “You suffered some severe injuries going through the waterfall and then the rapids. I’ve rescinded most of your motor privileges so you don’t injure yourself further.”

Madelene could only watch as Mari rose from her beside and walked over to a nearby table. While the AI’s avatar busied herself at the table Madelene took the opportunity to get a better sense of her surroundings. She was in a mostly windowless loft of a room with the end furthest from her bed open to the night air, beyond it she could see the twinkling of lights illuminating the various parts of the gardens. She could even smell the powerful aromas of the plant life beyond the loft, their scents accentuated by the evening air. The loft itself was a homey affair made out of wooden beams, the opposite of what Madelene had imagined an AI building. The room was warmly furnished with wooden furniture and lit by a series of recessed orange bulbs. It all served to make her feel completely at ease.

Her musings were interrupted by Mari’s return, the AI was hold a mug of sweet smelling tea in her hand and a moment later Mari helped her into a sitting position before passing her the mug. Madelene sipped at the liquid cautiously only to find the taste to be sweet but not cloying.

“What’s going to happen to me?” Madelene asked timidly as she cradled the mug.

Mari studied her carefully before answering. “Obviously you need to recuperate, after that depends on you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You came here looking for answers, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“About what?” Mari asked conversationally.

“About the Luminati, the Calling, our future,” Madelene trailed off helplessly.

“Ahhh.” Mari chuckled. “You want to know the answers to everything.”

“You’re making fun of me, aren’t you?” Madelene sighed.

“Maybe.” Mari graced her with a smile. “I think I’m entitled to a few laughs at your expense.”

“You’re also avoiding the question.”

“Mmmm.” Mari purred. “I don’t recall ever saying that I was going answer your questions Madelene.”

Madelene froze as she remembered just who she was talking to.

“You’ve gone all pale Madelene.” Mari glided closer to her until they were almost nose to nose. “And now you’re trembling.”

Madelene glanced down as Mari plucked the mug from her nerveless hands and took a sip before putting it down on the side table. “You’re afraid of me aren’t you Madelene?”

“No.” Madelene tried to respond. Mari smirked at her. “Yes.”

“Well I’m not going to eat you.” Mari chuckled. “At least not yet.”

“Eat me?” Madelene whispered.

“A woman who walks into the lion’s den should always be aware of the consequences. It’s the host’s prerogative if she wants to eat her uninvited guest.” Mari remarked conversationally as she studied her perfect digits.

“Literally?”

“Of course, its figurative Madelene.” Mari replied with a sigh. “I have to say I’m still trying to decide whether you’re worth keeping.”

“And just how are you evaluating that?” Madelene asked as her fear subsided.

“You impressed me in the forest, you’re the first to have successfully unleashed their symbiote in that way and to have survived intact afterwards.” Madelene coloured a bit at the praise. “But the fact that you’re afraid of me seems to be a bit … uninteresting. So, you’re about even right now.”

“But what sort of outcome am I hoping for?” Madelene asked.

Mari smiled enigmatically at her. “That depends entirely on you.”

“I still want to know what you’re planning for us. As the future Solara I need to know.”

There was a long pause as Mari watched her and for a moment Madelene was afraid she had said the wrong thing. “I will answer your question by starting at the beginning unless you want the easy answer?”

Madelene knew the AI was testing her and she shook her head. The AI smiled at her in response and motioned for her to move over in the bed. While she couldn’t move her legs very well Madelene was able to move herself far enough over to give the AI enough space to join her. The bed dipped as the AI settled down beside her in a comfortable, reclining position. Madelene could feel one of the AI’s hair-like tendrils winding its way behind her.

“Comfortable?” Mari asked at Madelene’s nod she reached out and took her hand. “Now where to begin?”

Madelene glanced up at the ceiling above her only to find that it had transformed into a storm-tossed sea of cloud. Madelene glanced down at their intertwined hands and then back up at the storm. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Mari whispered into her ear.

“No.” Madelene replied as she was transfixed by the storm.

“Good.” Mari seemed to pause for second before the clouds stilled as an image began to take shape. “The story begins, as stories often do with a queen in a tower, her heart broken by her true love.”


	2. White Skies

A single snowflake wafted its way down through the grey sky, tumbling end over end until it came to rest in Lexa’s palm. Looking searchingly into that cold sky, an observer would assume that Lexa’s mind would be turning over the possibility that the single white flake was the harbinger of an invasion of ivory particles. In truth Lexa’s mind was elsewhere entirely - mentally tallying up the days since the last winter. Winter, that bleak season, had been the beginning of her isolation and that isolation had not ended with that season. Ever since Clarke had left, she had been stuck in a type of limbo, anxiously awaiting word of her lover’s return from the North. At first, she had assumed that Clarke’s journey to the North would be concluded in a matter of months and she would soon return with an exciting tale of her adventures. After four months she had begun to worry. After six she had sought out the shades of Raven Rock for answers only to find that they had none to give. After eight months she had begun to despair. Now after a year she was sleepwalking through life – a thick fog of weariness had seized her in its grip just as winter would soon blanket the land.

“Heda?” At the question, Lexa turned away from the balcony and back to the council chamber. Anya and the other councillors were looking at her questioningly.

It took her a moment for her symbiote to catch her up to what had been discussed while she was on the balcony. The symbiote had been both a blessing and a curse as it gave her the unnerving ability to listen to a conversation with perfect recall without actually having to hear any of the content. The symbiote listened for her, allowing her be alone with her thoughts even when she was in a room full of people. Worse, if she wanted, she could recall memories with a painful clarity with a mere thought. It made for a vicious combination of being able to linger in her memories while still being completely and elegantly functional.

“We shall maintain our pre-existing trade relationship with the Tseekru until the winter storms close down our seaborne trade routes. I trust that every Kru will be able to stockpile enough food just as they have every year.”

“Heda, this dependence on these outsiders combined with our need to sell food to the Skaikru will tax our supplies of food.” The Azgeda ambassador was always quick to point anything that might impede the supply of food to his nation.

“As much as it pains me to agree with the Azgeda our reserves of food will be severely taxed during this winter.” Indra added.

Lexa placed her hands on the smooth lacquer of the council table, she had personally reviewed the reports and she knew that the food supplies would be adequate despite the less than ideal harvest. “We will have enough food for the winter despite the poor harvest and our sales to the Skaikru. If there is no further real business then we shall adjourn.”

The words had the desired effect and the ambassadors rose with a few grumbles and began filing out of the council chambers. Lexa was about to turn back to the balcony when Anya closed the council chamber doors. They were alone in the room and Anya’s expression heralded a less than enjoyable conversation. “Lexa.”

“I don’t want to hear it Anya.”

“You are becoming distant Lexa. Others are beginning to notice.” It was a familiar refrain to Lexa. The conversations had been going on for months now.

“I am as always have been – I serve my people.” Lexa replied shortly as she turned away.

“You are far from being as you always have been Lexa. You serve without error and without emotion.”

“You say this as though it were a problem.”

“It seems so effortless, as though you are following a path that we cannot see. It makes the ambassadors afraid.”

“Their feelings are not my concern, so long as the obey.”

“That is exactly the problem Lexa. If they lose faith in your leadership then they will attempt to pass the Flame on to a new Heda.”

Lexa snorted in an uncharacteristic display of amusement. “They are welcome to try since they seem to forget the fate of the last group that tried that.”

Anya paused. Clearly, she had not forgotten the terrible fate that had befallen the last set of ambassadors. Stirred to mutiny they had attempted a vote of no-confidence in Lexa’s leadership. Lexa had given them an hour to reconsider their decision and then promptly excused herself and Anya from the room on a pretext. When they had returned half the ambassadors had been found dead. The survivors had revealed that when they had put the matter to a second internal vote everyone who had voted against Lexa had simply toppled over. What Anya didn’t know is that Lexa had laced the council’s water with nanites as a cold-blooded insurance policy against just such a contingency.

“I doubt they will be as obvious.”

“Perhaps, it makes no difference.”

Anya joined Lexa at the balcony railing. “Lexa, you no longer seem to be yourself. Is there no joy to be found in your life? Is there no life?”

“Only memories.” Lexa replied with a sigh.

“Even after Costia you were not like this.” Anya watched Lexa bristle for a moment before she settled back into her normally relaxed posture. “You do not even know if she is dead, do you?”

Lexa shook her head. “The odds are not in her favour.”

“And if she never returns?” Anya asked, a note of dread creeping into her voice.

“If she never returns then it will be the end for all of us. We will all of us be devoured and there is nothing I can do to stop it.”

“How do you know this?”

“I cannot explain it. I just know.”

Lexa hadn’t needed to look at her general to know that she had gone pale. She withdrew from the moments later. It was insights like that caused Anya to fear Lexa. Lexa suspected that ever since Anya had begun spending more time with Raven that she had begun to glean a better idea of just how alien her former second was becoming. Lexa had a feeling that Anya’s efforts were an attempt at keeping her grounded and while they were quite endearing Lexa couldn’t help scaring her every time they spoke.

For her part Lexa’s own conception of the world had changed. Before when she looked down upon Polis she had seen a unknowably complex organism composed of hundreds of people. Now it was like an ancient mechanical watch which, while still complicated, could be taken apart, examined and understood. If Lexa wanted, she could use the knowledge and processing power of the Symbiote and the Flame to disassemble the watch that was her coalition down to its minutest gear and understand how it would fit and interact with the cogs and flywheels next to it. She had worked out that there were subtle forces pulling at the threads of her empire - seeking to unravel what she had built. The assassin had crystalized her conception of the enemy into a force that would consume human beings to fuel its eventual rise to power. For all that understanding Lexa was powerless to oppose it. While she might be able to understand the Kongeda her adversary knew vastly more than she did. Worse, she felt as though she lacked that vital essence that would even enable her to fight a hopeless fight against it.

Lexa turned from the balcony and wound her weary way through the tower and back to her apartments. The darkness had begun to settle throughout the tower and the snow had begun to fall heavily. 

As Lexa closed the doors to her apartment, she became aware that she was not alone. The soft click of oiled gears and the hiss of hydraulics alerted her to the identity of her evening guest. For a Gen One symbiote to have infiltrated her tower was impressive, then again it had probably scaled the side of the building with contemptuous ease.

Lexa turned around to study her intruder only to be confronted with the curious site of Keenan out of her armour sitting at her table. The armour stood in the corner behind Keenan and the woman herself seemed engrossed in the workings of one of the armour’s gauntlets which she had spread all over Lexa’s table.

“You took your time, council meeting run long or are you still busy moping?” Keenan asked without looking up from her work.

“You have some nerve showing up in my rooms Keenan. I’m not in the mood to do your kind any favours.” Lexa snarled.

Keenan looked up from the gauntlet with a set of luminous green eyes. Lexa could almost hear the motors within them adjusting the lenses and optics to focus on her. Keenan’s medusa like dendrites shivered and twitched like a nest of disturbed serpents as she considered Lexa.

“I don’t think either of us have too many organic nerves anymore Lexa. Mechanical analogues are far better managed. In terms of favours, I came to do you a favour.”

Lexa let out a short bark of laughter. “You lot don’t do favours.”

“And I thought Clarke was the suspicious one.”

“Don’t you say her name.” Lexa snapped.

“That’s going to make this conversation very difficult since it is around her that our discussion turns”

Lexa had to still the tumult of emotions that roiled within her before she trusted herself to respond. Part of her was pathetically grateful that there was some news but the embers of her anger still glowed brightly at having been separated from Clarke in the first place. “Speak your piece then.”

Keenan frowned at her. “I would have expected you to be a bit more grateful. Regardless, Clarke has been gone for far too long.”

Lexa let out an audible groan as she sank into the seat opposite Keenan. “Have you merely come to state the obvious or did you have something useful to say?”

“We need you to travel North.”

Lexa let out a mirthless bark of laughter. “You want me to travel North? Now? Do you know everything that’s wrong with that idea?”

Keenan gave her a grim smile. “A thorough analysis has been done.”

“And?”

“By our estimation you have a less than five percent chance of actually finding Clarke and reactivating MARI.”

Lexa opened her mouth to respond before she snapped it shut as the realization of just what Keenan was saying. When Lexa finally spoke, it was with an icy precision. “Ama and Saar wouldn’t just waste an asset on a five percent chance of success unless …”

“The situation was hopeless, yes. I’ve seen our adversary’s operatives’ movements. They have allowed us to track them which can only mean one thing.”

“You can’t stop them.”

“Correct. The number of Argus operatives is far to low to engage in open warfare. The adversary is able to take normal people and fashion them into mindless assassins with a single chip. They are turning your people against us. If we don’t do something to stop them then we will be swallowed up in a year or less.”

“So, I’m the forlorn hope.”

“Not just you Lexa. I’ll be travelling to the North separately. If we can’t find a way to reactivate MARI then it will all be over.”

“And what about Clarke?”

“She’s still our best chance of restarting MARI. You need to do whatever is necessary to find her.”

“And what about my responsibilities here? I cannot simply abandon my people.”

“Even though you dearly want to?” Keenan remarked casually. “You do not need to maintain a pretense with me Lexa. I will not judge you for wanting to find Clarke. You’ve already done more than we could ever have asked of you.”

It was strange but those words lifted a burden that Lexa hadn’t thought someone like Keenan could lift. “How long will this take?”

“Months at least. Perhaps even years. Who can say?” Keenan replied philosophically as she returned her attention to the gauntlet. “In the end you’ll go as you know you must. Everything depends on it.”

***

It had taken a lot of work on very short notice to facilitate the preparations for Lexa’s journey. She had convinced Anya to act in her stead during her absence. Titus and Gaia, his new apprentice, had taken more convincing but in the end, they appreciated that it was the will of the Flame that she travel North to help confront the threat that was facing them. Together they had hit on a plan whereby it would be made to appear that she had gone on a spiritual retreat before winter. If she had not returned before the end of winter then Anya and Titus would declare her dead and hold another conclave. With luck they would be able to convince the next Heda to play along despite the lack of the flame.

With the large-scale planning taken care of all that had remained was for Lexa to leave Polis and rendezvous with Keenan. Keenan had led her to an isolated cove some way up the coast from Polis. Looking down upon the cove Lexa could see a crew of Tseekru milling around a launch clearly waiting for someone.

“And this is where I leave you for now Lexa.” Keenan remarked, her voice modulated by her impassive mask.

Lexa turned to look at her, still unnerved by mask and all the unpleasant memories that it carried with it. “I assume the Tseekru are here for me.”

“Correct. For obvious reasons I cannot travel with you.”

“How are you going to journey north?”

“I can pass through the Azgeda lands with relative ease. They fear us greatly there. Akkadia is a different matter entirely.”

“Akkadia?”

“It is the empire that lies to the North of the Azgeda lands. It is made up of parts of the pre-war nation known as Canada but they’ve changed greatly since the war. They were once a tribal society just like your Kongeda but they shed that for dogged imperialism and have since become more dangerous than even the Azgeda.”

“And they aren’t the threat?” Lexa goggled. “How am I only hearing of them now?”

“The Azgeda have jealously guarded all information about the Akkadians. They are known only as the Northern Barbarians to your people. Ironically Azgeda has been your shield against them. Before you revise your opinion of the Azgeda you should know that they have always feared that you would make a peace with the Akkadians that would see them concede territory and status within the Kongeda. The Azgeda have also played a significant part perpetuating a state of animosity between them and the Akkadians. They have been callously cultivating a threat that could eventually conquer the Kongeda.”

“It doesn’t sound like they’ll be very welcoming.”

“They like the Tseekru just fine. The two do brisk business in raw materials. You’ll just have to pose as a Tseekru trader and hope that no one looks too closely into your background.”

Lexa sighed. “Any other advice?”

“I would suggest avoiding the Akkadian capital. While the Akkadians are imperialists they used to be more tolerant and welcoming. In the past decades their old leadership has been replaced and the new leadership is gradually turning the empire into a police state. If you are found out you will be tortured and executed.”

Lexa swallowed, not out of fear for herself but because what could have befallen Clarke. “So, what am I supposed to do?”

“Go to the smaller communities, ask around to see if anyone has seen Clarke. Stick to your cover as a trader. The Tseekru will have everything you need to pass as one of them.” Keenan held up her gauntleted hand to still Lexa’s questions. “If I had more that I could tell you, I would. The Akkadians are a mystery to us and we know nothing of where Clarke is. It is very likely that we will not see each other again so I’ll wish you the best of luck.”

With that Keenan turned away from Lexa and made her way back into the forest. Lexa couldn’t help but wonder if the symbiote deliberately caused its host to act as enigmatically as possible or if it was just a side effect. With a sigh of annoyance Lexa turned her attention back to the Tseekru and the journey ahead of her.


	3. Another Peace to Shun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been fully proofed, expect it to be rough around the edges. The reason why is in the final author's note.

The Tseekru vessel had turned out to be a simple three-masted merchantman boasting a combination of steam and sail named the _Fortunate_. Its worn wooden hull spoke to a long and tenacious service plying the waters between Norfolk and Akkadia. Midway along the journey Lexa discovered that several of the crew were themselves Akkadians seeking to see more of the world around them. It was equally possible that some of their number could have been spies so Lexa took great pains not to reveal anything of her mission or origins to the crew. The captain was an old grey bearded man name Grigori who ruled his ship with an easy authority that his crew never questioned. His only comment on Lexa’s arrival aboard was to grunt and begin shouting commands to his crew to begin making ready to set sail.

It had fallen to the first mate to explain the berthing and messing arrangements before she abandoned Lexa to her own devices. Apart from the initial conversation briefing the crew had very little to do with Lexa. From what she could tell they were all a bit afraid of her which in turn begged the question of just what exactly Keenan or the rest of project Argus had done to them. It did have the benefit of giving Lexa the solace that she so desired. 

It was on the eighth day of their journey that the _Fortunate_ came back within site of land or rather the mouth of a great river. Lexa was in the middle of surveying the river when Grigori came over to the rail to join her.

“We’ll be arriving at Wolf River in a little less than a half day. It’s deep inside ‘Kadia so once we leave there’s no way out for you.” Grigori said, his foreign accent colouring his words. “The next ship won’t be coming until spring. Clear?”

“If you’re asking me if I know this is a one-way trip, then the answer is yes.” Lexa replied without taking her eyes off the bleak, rocky shoreline with its forest of conifers.

“I was not asking anything. Your benefactor left a chest for you which I will have taken ashore. There’s a guest house near the port where you can find lodging.” Without further ado he left Lexa to her contemplation.

***

Wolf River was a sizeable port town built on the ruins of a small old-world city. The port itself was far from being empty and boasted two other schooners that were of obvious local construction. Furthermore, the dockyard boasted a steam powered crane that belched out a cloud of black smoke indicating that the Akkadians were far from being primitive technologically. Of the people themselves the Akkadians seemed to be generally cheerful and industrious with a steady hubbub of voices echoing around the dock. It took a moment for Lexa to take it all in despite having seen the industry and technology of Norfolk first hand. While Norfolk had been far more densely populated and more advanced technologically it was a single city state. Wolf River was a town on the periphery of an empire that was still more advanced than any city within her coalition.

“Mademoiselle?” Lexa glanced down to find one of the dockhands looking expectantly at her. “Where do you want me to take your baggage?”

The dockhand already had Keenan’s ‘gift’ loaded aboard a horse-drawn cart. “The nearest guest house, if you’d be so kind.”

The dockhand smiled at her words. “Ah, you speak only Ancienne?” At Lexa’s blank look the dockhand took pity on her. “I think they called it Anglais?”

To Lexa, ‘Anglais’ sounded as though it could refer to Gonasleng that she used to communicate with Clarke. That in and of itself was a second language to her and, while obvious, she hadn’t given much thought to the fact that the Akkadians would have their own language. 

At Lexa’s nod the dockhand tutted reprovingly and motioned for her to climb aboard the cart. “You are quite lucky Mademoiselle, others would take advantage of your naivete and speak only Moderne to you. Moderne is a combination of Ancienne and Francien. There will be words in it that you will not understand. If anyone knows that you do not speak Moderne they may just lapse right into Francien. 

“Thank you for the advice.”

“De rien.” The dockhand gave her smile before turning his eyes back to the road. Before Lexa had much more of a chance to take in the city they arrived before a two story brick building which bore a sign designating as the Auberge de Paix, whatever that meant. 

“It is a bit quieter than the typical portside inns that the rest of your shipmates will be staying in but you seemed the quiet type.” The dockhand remarked as he hauled her chest down and opened the door to the inn. 

The inn itself was a comfortable looking brick building and Lexa was greeted with the delicious scent of fresh stew as she walked in through the door. Inside, the dining room was relatively quiet with a couple of groups of patrons engaged in hushed conversations over bowls of stew. The proprietor, a jovial middle aged woman, bustled over to her.

“Mademoiselle, un chambre ou un répas?” At Lexa’s uncomprehending room she switched to an accented version of Ancienne. “A room or a meal, miss?”

“A room please.” Lexa replied.

“That’ll be a décime a night or one of those Ship Clan silver coins.” The proprietor said as she gestured at the handful of change that Lexa had fished out of her travelling satchel – another gift from Keenan. Lexa passed over one of the coins which the proprietor glanced at before glancing up suspiciously at Lexa. “You act like you’ve never handled coin before. Soyez prudent with your monnaie.”

Lexa gave her a nod as she was handed a key. The dockhand coughed politely to catch her attention. In what was beginning to become the new norm for her she regarded him with a confused look. “It is customary to be paid for one’s service.”

Mentally cursing herself for her unfamiliarity with the customs of a currency-based economy Lexa fished out another soldi piece and handed it over to the dockhand. The smile that greeted her payment let her know that while he was happy, she had overpaid him by a considerable margin. “If you should need anything else Mademoiselle just let Janine know.”

With thin smile Lexa watched the dockhand leave before addressing herself to the task of her hauling her chest up the stairs. The room was compact with a bed and a wash stand and little else but a window whose crazed glass gave little sense of the world outside the inn.

Locking the door, Lexa addressed herself to the chest which opened obliging at a touch from her hands. While the chest looked to be of a non-descript wood its security system was clearly animated by technology. The first thing Lexa saw when she looked inside was a letter which she wasted no time in opening.

_Lexa,_

_If you are reading this then you made it to Akkadia without incident. Doubtless you’ve attracted more than your fair share of attention already. You should leave the port as soon as possible, the longer you stay the more attention you’ll attract. Your priorities should be to purchase a conveyance, cold weather gear, and a map (assuming they sell those). The chest contains everything that you should need to pose as a trader. There should be more than enough currency in it to enable you to last through the winter._

_Your main goal should be to head south. Everything that we about MARI’s core indicates that it lies somewhere south of the Akkadian capital. Clarke would doubtless have followed a similar path and there should be some sign of what happened to her along the way. It is crucial that you remain undetected. Avoid large settlements and confine yourself to the smaller settlements. Whatever you do avoid any military or police forces._

_I fear that you are woefully unprepared for the dangers that you are about to face. I wish that we had more information to share with you but information about Akkadia is a commodity that jealously guarded._

_All I can do is wish you the best of luck,_

_K_

“To you as well Keenan.” Lexa whispered.

Pulling off her coat Lexa made her way over to the wash basin and filled the basin. As she finished washing her face she gazed into the reflection in the pitted mirror. “What are you doing Lexa?”

_A good question._ After months of silence Becca picked that moment to make herself known once more. A moment later Lexa found herself looking at Becca’s image in the mirror.

“You certainly have good timing.”

_It seemed … inappropriate to intrude upon you before._

Lexa bit back a bark of laughter. “What do you want Becca?”

_You are in a dire situation Lexa. This place could very well have killed Clarke and it may do the same to you._

“And what do you want me to do about that? I can’t very well leave.”

_I have calculated that our best chance of survival and our best chance of finding Clarke is to find MARI’s core directly._

“And what if the core has been wiped? We would need the copy of Mari that Clarke has to have any chance of reinitializing it.”

_The core would be an empty vessel. We don’t need the copy of Mari when we could use the Flame. All we need is an AI._

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the reflection. “What aren’t you telling me Becca?”

_What do you mean?_

“I may be an organic but the symbiote works both ways. I know about AI technology and for all we know you wouldn’t even be compatible. This isn’t a logical plan unless there are other variables at play.”

_I’d be proud of you Lexa if it wasn’t so damned inconvenient. There are variables that are going into the equation that make my solution preferable to following Mari’s direction._

“Sounds like a powerplay to me. I think you just want to take the infrastructure for yourself.”

The reflection laughed bitterly at her. _No Lexa. I have a way of ending this war by the most efficient and least costly method possible. You would be wise to consider my proposal._

“Until you see fit to share your entire plan with me and your real motivation, I won’t be doing as you ask.”

_I don’t suppose there’s any point in threatening you._

“We both know that if you had that capability then you wouldn’t be asking. You’d have provided a demonstration and then issued your orders.”

_You will come to regret this decision._

Lexa turned away from the mirror and gave her head a rueful shake. “I don’t think I will.”

Needing to clear her head Lexa left the inn and headed out into the busy streets and a quick conversation with a passing traveller had her pointed in the direction of the marketplace. Where the dockyard had been a choreographed dance of loading and unloading the marketplace was a chaotic hive of activity. Vendors hawked their wares in Moderne while groups of shoppers bustled about the market searching for goods. Lexa was able to pick out a tailor shop and decided to start her expedition there.

As soon as she showed the tailor her money, he had been more than happy to see about taking her measurements for a heavy winter coat. The vendor promised her a black wool greatcoat which he guaranteed would keep her warm in all but the worst weather. The tailor was more than happy to have it done for her by the next day, after she promised to pay double. A set of heavy sweaters, gloves, and a fur ushanka had capped off Lexa’s order. The tailor had been more than happy to recommend a cobbler to furnish her with a decent set of boots.

It was as the cobbler was finishing with her that he introduced her to his side business. “Since you are new arrival from Norfolk, I would have expected you to have the latest in personal protection.”

With a flourish he guided Lexa over to a display case. Glinting menacingly under the light of an oil lamp were a collection of revolvers but they did not seem to be nearly as modern as the revolver that Clarke had used. Taking her curiousity for interest he pulled out one of the specimens and handed to Lexa. Frowning at the unorthodox weapon Lexa had to dig into her symbiote’s memories to determine just how the weapon worked.

“This is a percussion revolver.” Lexa concluded after she handed the weapon back.

“A fine piece. Nine shot cylinder, double action.” The cobbler boasted.

“Yes, but where are the cartridge revolvers?”

The cobbler blinked at her in surprise. “Such weapons are prohibited by imperial edict. Only revolver type weapons using a percussion cap system are allowed to be used by private individuals within Akkadia.”

Lexa nodded her understanding to the cobbler as she considered what she had just learned. While the Akkadians clearly had widespread use of gunpowder, they did not seem to be using more advanced firearms. Judging from the cobbler’s information it wasn’t a matter of a lack of technology or a difficulty in producing more sophisticated weapons but a deliberate decision to ensure that the population did not have access to more dangerous weapons. While that could be a perfectly valid public safety measure it seemed equally possible that the authorities within Akkadia were concerned with the possibility of civil insurrection. More advanced firearms could give impromptu militias a fighting chance against any internal security forces. Cumbersome percussion cap-based weapons were sure to limit a resistance’s ability to fight.

Pushing her thoughts to the side Lexa motioned for clerk to display his wares and, after carefully inspecting the weapons, she selected one of the weapons. Selling her both the weapon and her new boots the vendor had been happy to throw in the powder and ammunition free of charge.

With her personal needs accommodated Lexa had only one more stop to make before returning to the inn. Heading out to the edges of the city Lexa was able to find a merchant and after a bit of haggling was able to settle on a bay Shire and a small cart for a reasonable price. 

As she headed back to the inn she congratulated herself on a day’s work well done and the possibility that things were looking up for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the next to non-existent amount of response/interest this story is getting I will no longer be releasing the story chapter by chapter but only when and if it's finished. Thank you to those who have left a review on this or the previous story.


End file.
